<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Your Man by KTfromTHEstix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039896">That's Your Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTfromTHEstix/pseuds/KTfromTHEstix'>KTfromTHEstix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, tiny drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTfromTHEstix/pseuds/KTfromTHEstix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Yennefer knows how lucky she is.<br/>A brief Drabble inspired by the title. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's Your Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stavroulakii/gifts">Stavroulakii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Just a few words from a phrase that made me smile! A tiny little drabble, inspired by Stavroulakii’s comment on Strings of Destiny. <em>“Get yourself together girl! That's your man!!” </em>Thank you for your lovely comments and support! ☺️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———</p><p>The skies opened up and the rain came down in torrents. Yennefer stood just inside the shopping mall entrance, her sweater pulled tight around her arms. A pretty blonde woman came to stand next to her, peering through the glass doors out into the parking lot. She was heavily pregnant, and she hesitated at the door, knowing she was going to get soaked.</p><p>Yennefer’s palm fell to her own abdomen, her surprise to be shared with him that night. Headlights shone across the glass, and an SUV parked at the curb.</p><p>The blonde woman smiled, “Is that you?”</p><p>Yennefer smiled back, “Yeah.” <em>That’s my man.</em></p><p>The door opened between the two women, and a very wet Geralt came inside, umbrella open next to him. He nodded politely to the blonde, and held his hand out for Yennefer. She took it, ducking underneath the umbrella and giving the woman a quick wave.</p><p>He walked her to the car, opening the passenger door for her. She stopped before climbing in, pausing to frame his chin with her hands and press her lips to his. Rain water leaked from his face onto her fingers, one of a thousand things he would face for her.</p><p>He hadn’t expected her kiss, but chased after her nonetheless, rain falling on the umbrella over her head. Gold and amethyst smoldered, her “<em>love you</em>” just reaching his ears.</p><p>———</p><p>The sun sat high in the sky, warming the breeze and the children running in the grass. A shrill whistle blew, and all the little people ran to the sideline, soccer balls abandoned in the heat. They were all five and six year olds, and Yennefer stopped short as she walked from her car, watching them with a smile.</p><p>Platinum blonde curls ran to a mountain of a man, who knelt to her height, holding a Minnie Mouse water bottle so she could drink. “That was a good pass baby, I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“Next time I’ll shoot it.”</p><p>He wiped at a few beads of sweat on her forehead. “If you want to pass it, you can. Passing is just as important as making goals yourself.” She nodded, glad she hadn’t disappointed him. The coach called the children and she ran back to the rest of the group. Geralt straightened, her baggie of orange slices in his hand.</p><p>“Are you Ciri’s mother?” Yennefer instantly felt guilty. Geralt took her to her games during the week, Yennefer’s work schedule normally only allowed her to attend on the weekends.</p><p>“Yes.” The other mother nodded in acknowledgment.</p><p>“Your husband is wonderful with her. I wish mine would show up for one of Trevor’s games.” She complained.</p><p>“It’s tough.” <em>That’s my man.</em></p><p>He felt her eyes on his back and he turned, a wide smile transforming his handsome features when he saw her. She joined him closer to the field, and he wrapped his arm around her expensive blazer, pressing a kiss to her temple. “How was your day, gorgeous?”</p><p>She went to answer, but he caught movement out of his eye, and they both watched their daughter weave around a boy with a different color shirt and zing the soccer ball into the goal. He pulled his arm back to clap loudly and shout, “Good job Ciri girl!” Yennefer let fly a delicate whistle and Ciri waved frantically back to them.</p><p>———</p><p>Yennefer worried, her foot nervously tapping against the leg of her chair. The Emergency room was busy, but they’d taken him back right away. She prayed to a God she didn’t speak to very often, that it didn’t mean he was in more danger than the rest of the desperate people waiting for medical attention.</p><p>They’d been camping, and though it wasn’t her absolute favorite pastime, Geralt and Ciri just loved it. It was the last summer before she would head off to college, and they were spending the week with family friends on a large lake.</p><p>They planned a large bonfire for the evening, and Geralt had chopped so much wood that he’d staggered back from the pile, clutching his chest. He insisted he was fine, he’d simply pulled a muscle, but Yennefer was having none of it. His breathing wasn’t right, and his pallor was off.</p><p>Ciri had begged to come with them, but Geralt had convinced her they’d be back in two hours. He’d been behind closed doors with the doctors for three. Yennefer chewed her lip until it bled. The elderly woman in the seat next to her looked just as upset.</p><p>“Who are you here with?” Yennefer felt pity for the woman, she looked terrified.</p><p>“My son. He’s always coming over to my house to fix something or other since my Reggie died, and he fell from the ladder. I told him my damn trees didn’t need to be trimmed.” Tears gathered in the corner of the woman’s eyes, and Yennefer gave her wrinkled hand a firm squeeze.</p><p>“It sounds like he’s a stubborn man, I’m sure he’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Thank you, I do hope so.” She perked up a bit. “And you?”</p><p>“My husband. He was splitting wood all afternoon like a crazy man, chest pains and he wasn’t breathing right.”</p><p>“Sweetie,” she squeezed Yennefer’s hand in the same fashion, “it sounds like he’s just as stubborn as my Todd. He won’t let a few chest pains lay him low.”</p><p>Speak of the devil, Geralt and a handsome young doctor exited into the waiting room. He had Geralt sign something on his clipboard, and it looked like both men were in good spirits. Yennefer fumbled underneath her chair for her purse, straining to hear what was being said across the room.</p><p>“Is that him honey?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s him.”<em> That’s my man, thank god.</em> She finally found her bag, wished the woman the best of luck, and hurried to join him.</p><p>The doctor addressed her right away, “This must be your lovely but ever-fretting wife?” He pointed to Geralt with a smile, “His words.”</p><p>She nodded, taking Geralt’s hand in hers. “Geralt has his discharge papers with all the details, but he’s hale, no more fretting needed. Nothing abnormal on his scans, no heart attack, but he did overdo it today. Add a bit of dehydration in there and it looks and feels a lot worse than it is.”</p><p>Yennefer let the breath she didn’t know she was holding out slowly.</p><p>———</p><p>It wasn’t a nursing home, it was <em>assisted living. </em>That’s what their daughter said over and over, trying to convince Yennefer that it wasn’t the end of the world.</p><p>It had been easy for Ciri to talk Geralt into it. Her mother needed the help, and he would follow her to the pits of hell and back (his words). Yennefer was in relatively good shape physically for someone in her late seventies, but it was her mind that betrayed her first. Her memory had been slipping for a few years, names and dates here and there, but the day she ended up at the department store and couldn’t remember how she’d gotten there was a worrisome turning point.</p><p>Geralt himself was in his mid-eighties, and he’d slowed down significantly. They simply couldn’t take care of their house alone, and rather than wait for something drastic to happen, Ciri had cajoled them into an assisted living facility.</p><p>She and Geralt had breakfast together, sitting with another couple as they always did. Yennefer commented that her oatmeal was a bit soggy and her eggs a tad too runny, just as she always did. But that day, there was a new woman in the day room when they went to join the other members of their bridge club.</p><p>Yennefer watched with a critical eye, gripping her crochet hook just a bit tighter when the women batted her eyelashes and asked Geralt to adjust her walker. He was a gentleman, and as she knew he would, he knelt on the floor and began rotating the wing nuts to the desired height she requested. The woman was attractive, and Yennefer suddenly hated the silver in her hair and the crow’s feet that nestled by her eyes.</p><p>When she asked him to sit next to her at lunch, the woman next to Yennefer gasped, and she stood. Geralt returned the woman’s walker to her, and Yennefer approached with a sweet expression on her face. “Excuse me, but that’s <em>my</em> man. Have a nice day.”</p><p>Geralt’s surprise was evident on his face when he took her hand and they walked back to their room. “Yen, since when are you so possessive?”</p><p>“I’ve never been before, have I? I don’t know what came over me all of a sudden. Isn’t that funny?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” he responded, pulling her close and tucking her head underneath his chin. “I didn’t mind it.”</p><p>Against his chest she smiled, wondering if she’d ever been silly enough to ignore the way her heart fluttered proudly when his arms were around her. She made a vow to herself, she would do her damndest to remember to tell him so, every chance she could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>